Help:Interwiki link
An interwiki link is a link to another wiki. This link is often to another Wikia wiki, but can be to any other wiki listed on the . Interwiki links are shortcuts which prevent the need to use the full URL, and simplify the maintenance of links if a wiki later changes its address. Step-by-step Linking to another Wikia wiki *To create an interwiki link from your Wikia wiki to another, use the format w:c:wikiname:pagename. So for example if you wanted to link to the Jedi page on Wookieepedia, you would use [[w:c:Starwars:Jedi]]. *If you would like to modify the display text, follow the same format as with all , and add a | after the link with the text you want displayed. So for example, test, would appear as test. * is a special case: [[w:c:community:]] or its shorthand [[w:c:c:]] are silently stripped when help pages are transcluded on other Wikias, and this would break links to other community pages outside of the . Linking to another language version of your wiki (Interlanguage links) *To link to another language version of your wiki, use languagecode:pagename, e.g.fr:fromage will link to the "fromage" article on the French-language version of that wiki. *If you leave off the pagename, it will use the pagename of the article the interwiki link is placed on. *Generally such links are placed alphabetically by language code at the end of an article, and will show up in the sidebar. See for more information. *Note: because different languages can use different wiki names (such as the English cycling.wikia.com and the French cyclisme.wikia.com), interlanguage linking must be manually activated by the community team. If your topic has another language version at Wikia, and you would like to activate interlanguage linking, please leave a request on the page on Community Central. Linking to any other non-English Wikia wiki *The international Wikia wikis have a country code prefix. German wikis for example have the servername de..wikia.com. Spanish wikis can be found under es..wikia.com. Etcetera *When you link to one of these wikis, you need to add the country code prefix. Example: w:c:fr.:Page (Note the dot between "fr" and the wikiname!) Linking to an external Wiki *Sites listed in the Interwiki map can be linked via wiki prefix:page name. For example, Wikipedia:Jedi will be converted to link to the English Wikipedia's "Jedi" article: Wikipedia:Jedi. Interwiki links are not flagged as external links and can be added by unregistered contributors. *Note that the name used in the interwiki link is not always exactly the same as the domain or sub-domain, e.g. MetaWikipedia: vs. http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki. Wikia's interwiki map also supports MetaWikiMedia: and m: for this "meta wiki"  with (old) help pages in different languages. *Newer MediaWiki help pages are kept on mw: also known as MediaWikiWiki: for the http://mediawiki.org/wiki/. This is not (yet) listed on the Interwiki map, because it's a (new) MediaWiki default. Don't confuse this with the for . *See the on Community Central with interwiki prefixes for an ever-growing list of individual external wikis. Link to a Wikia site from an external wiki *If the wiki is in the interwiki map of another wiki, you can link to any Wikia using the syntax: :Wikia:c:Wiki name:Page title or Wikiasite:Projectname:Page title *For example, Wikia:c:Starwars:Jedi or Wikiasite:Starwars:Jedi from a wiki outside Wikia would link to See also * and are special cases of Interwiki links * To request a specific interwiki link for your wiki, please visit . * Further Help & Feedback es:Ayuda:Enlace interwiki fr:Aide:Lien interwiki it:Aiuto:Link interwiki nl:Help:Interwiki links ru:Справка:Интервики ссылки de:Hilfe:Interwiki-Links es:Ayuda:Enlace interwiki fr:Aide:Lien interwiki it:Aiuto:Link interwiki ja:ヘルプ:インターウィキリンク nl:Help:Interwiki links pl:Pomoc:Linki interwiki ru:Справка:Интервики ссылки zh:Help:跨維客鏈結 ko:도움말:인터위키 Category:Editing Category:Source editing Category:Link help Interwiki link